poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestia vs Twilight
This is how Celestia vs Twilight goes in Sideswipe's Sirenix. stands near some doors Princess Celestia: Go on. I'm going to find Twilight. turns engines fire up Strongarm: Celestia The blast doors to the command center are locked! looks down as the ship leaves Celestia approaches a cloud of smoke Princess Celestia: Twilight? the Element of Magic still on her head, emerges from the smoke Twilight Sparkle: I've been waiting. Princess Celestia: Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: What... took... you so long? strains and grasps her head in pain Twilight Sparkle: What did he DO to me? to Umarak turning Twilight evil Umarak the Hunter: And some lingering remnants of her memory and personality. But without my acknowledgement, she would be utterly mindless. An ordinary Alicorn! An ordinary Alicorn... of flashback continues to strain. Celestia approaches and helps Twilight Princess Celestia: You're very sick. Let me help. Twilight Sparkle: I... have... to--- at Celestia, throwing her back Princess Celestia: I don't want to fight you. Twilight Sparkle: Then... stop me! Princess Celestia: But how? What should I do? Twilight Sparkle: Please Celestia! blasts Celestia with magic and she fires back. Smoke fills the room. Twilight strains again Twilight Sparkle: No... no! shoots her Princess Celestia: This is no time for games Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Not... a game! Element of Magic makes me too strong! gets up Princess Celestia: That I can see. pins her down Twilight Sparkle: If you lose -- Autobots.... all... destroyed! crinches in pain Princess Celestia: Thanks for the tip! groans tosses Twilight across the room and Twilight hits a wall. Celestia approaches Twilight Princess Celestia: Twilight, we can save you. groans painfully and blasts Celestia with magic. Celestia hits a wall. Twilight approaches Twilight Sparkle: You... should... have... finished me. Princess Celestia: If I did, the Magic of Friendship would be lost forever. prepares to fire. Celestia slumps to the floor. The Element of Magic flares, successfully overriding Umarak's dark energy Twilight Sparkle: Until... all... are.... one! removes the dark orb Twilight Sparkle: A monster. He made me... a weapon... to destroy the very ones... I loved in life. places it on Celestia's horn Twilight Sparkle: But you can still save them, Princess Celestia. leaves Celestia groans in pain Luna arrives Princess Luna: Tia. approaches Princess Luna: Are you alright? Princess Celestia: I think so. Princess Luna: Let's hurry. helps her up looks at Umarak's fast approaching ship Twilight Sparkle: Princess Twilight Sparkle to Autobot fleet. Return to Canterlot. That is my final command. Autobot fleet move to Canterlot Shadow Spawn: What? Umarak the Hunter: The Autobot fleet is escaping! Shadow Spawn #2: And their flagship is on a collision trajectory for the detonator! Umarak the Hunter: Direct all firepower on the flagship. Obliterate it! does his worst, to no avail; Twilight remains in her seat even as the explosions happen and the Shadow Spawns look shocked Shadow Spawn: It's not stopping! Umarak the Hunter: No Autobot or pony could survive that. stares on Twilight Sparkle: Until all... are.... one... flagship arrives Autobots arrive and Celestia appear hugs Twilight smiles at him Sideswipe: You okay? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. smile watches Umarak the Hunter: Until next time, I'm gone. travels through shadow holds a Winx pendant Sideswipe: The Winx gave it to me. puts it on his neck Sideswipe: I promised them that I would never let it's light go out. smiles stares at the other Autobots Sideswipe: We all must protect it. nod stars into deep space episode ends